


О блинчиках, халатах и любви

by DaylightBirch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, а ещё к чёрту канон потому что я могу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch
Summary: — Часто ты здесь бываешь, прекрасный ангел?— Дин, это наша кухня, и у меня есть имя, — отзывается Кастиэль с лёгким раздражением и вздыхает досадливо, игнорируя улыбку Дина. — Кажется, они немного подгорели.Кастиэль щурится, будто своим фирменным взглядом допрашивая сковородку, кто виноват во всех несчастьях и подгоревших блинчиках.// Немного о нежности и одном очень важном осеннем утре.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	О блинчиках, халатах и любви

Невероятно странно — слышать в тихие пять утра шум и не копаться в подозрениях, не сжимать в напряжённой ладони клинок. Но приходится всё равно красться, будто боясь спугнуть кого-то, хотя вряд ли монстрам есть дело до кухни — не конфеты же им красть у Джека? Те всё равно в его комнате спрятаны так, что не найти ни одному монстру — и Дину тоже, у которого Джек прятать и учился («Учился у лучших», — улыбка Джека лучится радостью).

На кухне и правда нет ни малейшей угрозы, только вот Дин всё равно чувствует себя атакованным в самое сердце.

— Доброе утро, солнышко, — и привычные слова звучат выше, теряют всякую осторожность, срываясь на мальчишечий звон.

Кастиэль оборачивается — что-то проворачивается у Дина в груди так же, как нож, — и от него не отвести взгляд, даже если бы это опалило глаза, как слепящий солнечный свет или истинный ангельский облик.

— Здравствуй, Дин.

«Здравствуй, Дин» — после года разлуки, после пропитанных горьким молчанием недель, после каждого острого «больше никогда не», после того, как ангел, как ему должно, покидает людей; но нет, это прошлое, пустое, отжившее. И такое же «Здравствуй, Дин» — после того, как Кастиэль выскальзывает из кровати Дина — и вот он здесь, и никуда уходить не собирается. Да и куда уйдёшь в халате?

— Кажется, ты пойман с поличным, — хмыкает Дин. Насмешливость звенит в голосе, пряча за собой неожиданную немоту слов — что сказать? — Ни стыда, ни совести у тебя, Кас.

Кастиэль наклоняет голову, медленно, по-птичьи, и его взгляд ускользает на мгновение. Волосы взъерошены, словно перья воробьиные, — и как этих птиц, бывших врагов Америки, хочется первым порывом разогнать, так к волосам Кастиэля — чёртово искушение — хочется потянуться и то ли взлохматить их ещё сильнее, то ли пригладить. И руку в любом случае не отвести.

— Я спрашивал тебя, можно ли мне надеть твой халат, — взгляд снова на уровне взгляда Дина, Дин только сейчас ловит себя на том, что наклоняет голову вслед за Кастиэлем. Почти в то же мгновение. — Но тебя по утрам не разбудить.

— Расстреливайте, делайте со мной что хотите, но я не встану, — Дин фыркает. Кастиэль приподнимает бровь — верный признак, что эту отсылку он понял. Попытки Дина приобщиться к русской литературе имели медленный, но верный успех. Не британцы и слава… кому угодно.

Кастиэль кидается спасать угрожающе шипящий завтрак, Дин даже не пытается ему помочь — ему бы своё сердце спасти от невероятного зрелища.

Дин уверен, что запомнит всё надолго — растрёпанные со сна волосы (Касу необязательно спать, но он почти всегда засыпает, прижавшись спиной к спине Дина), прямой и светлый взгляд синих глаз, ласковый призрак полуулыбки, и халат, почти касающийся пола, накинутый поверх жёлтой пижамы с пчёлами. Немного длинный для Кастиэля. Кас, его Кас в сером халате, мягком и удобном, халате, в котором тонут пальцы; тонут они и сейчас, и тонут губы в лёгком поцелуе.

Кастиэль отстраняется, и улыбка оживает вслед за сияющим взглядом.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты меня пытался разбудить, ты же так сильно беспокоишься о моём здоровье, — бурчит Дин. — И не говори мне, что ты гремел чем-то, пытаясь приготовить мне какую-нибудь кашу на водице.

Дин уже видит, что грозит ему не каша, но удержаться от подколки совсем не в его духе.

— Ты называл моё имя утром, я воспользовался моментом, — хмурится Кастиэль. Это забавно — хмурящийся ангел с почти грозным видом на кухне. Правда, в его руках любой предмет придаёт впечатляющий эффект, особенно шипящая сковорода, которую Кастиэлю взять не составит труда. — И нет, я личным поваром для Сэма не сделался, не бойся, пока что тебе каша не грозит. Это по рецепту из той книги… ты, кажется, очень удивился, увидев имя автора.

Ещё бы не удивиться. Но книга хорошая, и время чудесным образом наполняется тысячей вкусных минут — Кастиэль учится потрясающе готовить, и это невероятное зрелище — где ещё увидишь, как ангел крутится около плиты, напевая тихим голосом что-то на латыни, причём на весёлый мотив? Кому скажешь — не поверят.

Правда, некоторые рецепты в книге весьма причудливые на радость Джеку и Габриэлю. Правда, и Дин не против — готовить что-то странное из желейных мишек было незабываемым опытом. И подошли они с Касом к этому ко всей серьёзностью.

— Думаю, ты мне просто приснился, потому что от тебя нигде нельзя отделаться. Но я и не против, — улыбается Дин. Это должно выглядеть очаровательно. Или нахально. И с намёком. — Часто ты здесь бываешь, прекрасный ангел?

— Дин, это наша кухня, и у меня есть имя, — отзывается Кастиэль с лёгким раздражением и вздыхает досадливо, игнорируя улыбку Дина. — Кажется, они немного подгорели.

Кастиэль щурится, будто своим фирменным взглядом допрашивая сковородку, кто виноват во всех несчастьях и подгоревших блинчиках. Дин, не упуская возможности положить подбородок ангелу на плечо, смотрит на сквороду более снисходительно — надо же, будто снова они, как на очередной охоте, добрый и злой полицейские, и снова Дину выпадает роль первого.

— Ничего страшного, Кас, не расстраивайся. Они всё ещё выглядят замечательно. Честно.

Кастиэль качает головой. Расстроился всё-таки.

— Я поэтому и встал пораньше. Знал, что не получится приготовить с первого раза… Думал, накормлю тебя чем-то лучшим.

На лице Кастиэля сплетаются в тонкое кружево морщинки, в душе Дина сплетается во что-то гораздо более спутанное, странное, непонятное нежность. Невероятно странно — понимать, что ради тебя готовы вставать пораньше, что хотят сделать обыкновенную, но так много значащую вещь. Странно — знать, что в твоей жизни всё это есть, и призрак мирного счастья и не собирается ускользать, и подгоревшие блинчики могут действительно расстроить после всех случившихся бед.

— Ну, Кас, для меня они уже самые лучшие. И пойми, не получится всегда всё делать идеально или даже хорошо. Вещи не теряют от этого ценность.

Он помнит, как для Кастиэля это много значит, он знает, как ангел боится всё испортить — даже сейчас. И, наверное, страх никого из них до конца не отпустит, и они не перестанут боятся этой новой, незнакомой жизни. И для Дина непривычно говорить, выуживая из памяти осторожные, искренние слова, но он говорит.

— Ты молодец, Кас.

— Боже, Дин, не нужно…

— Нет, нужно. Ты веришь мне?

Кастиэль улыбается, и кажется, что солнце меркнет рядом с ним. Он сам солнце, созданное из чистой любви. Дин никогда не поверит, что можно так сильно любить эту жизнь, мир, его, Дина, самого. Любить, как любит Кастиэль. И верить — с искренней и чистой беззаветностью. Это непостижимо.

— Я всегда верю тебе, Дин.

Ладонь касается ненароком мягкой ткани халата, но слова Кастиэля звучат ещё мягче.

Дину действительно снился Кастиэль. Снились они все — и Кас, и Сэм, и Джек, и Эйлин, и Чарли, и Габриэль. Снились, как и прежде, но странно выскальзывать из этих ярких снов и находить их отражение и в реальности. И не знать, что с ними делать, и не понимать, правда ли это или очередная шутка — возможно, Габриэля. Но Габриэль занят тем, что учит своего племянника иллюзиям, перешучивается по-доброму с Эйлин на своём идеальном языке жестов, и смотрит на Сэма так, что Дину даже не хочется им мешать. Подобному не мешают.

Дину снится, как Кастиэль сидит с ним на кухне, — и вот они по-настоящему сидят рядом за столом, и едят несчастные блинчики, хотя Кастиэль до сих пор не чувствует вкус. Слава кому угодно, хоть богине из какого-нибудь параллельного мира, что цвета ангел теперь различает и больше не путает, рубашку какого Винчестера пытается стащить.

Это немыслимо — сидеть рядом с Кастиэлем и никуда не спешить, и честно делить часы на двоих.

— У тебя прекрасно вышло, Кас. Оставим непрошенную критику бестактным и невоспитанным существам. Конечно, не в обиду тебе будет сказано, я верю, что это не твоя промашка в воспитании…

Кастиэль приподнимает брови. Дин насмотреться на него не может.

— Только не говори мне, что ты про Джека.

— Про него, — усмехается Дин. Нажаловаться хочется уже пару дней. — Рассказываю ему, как мы с Сэмми одолели Кровавую Мэри. Казалось бы, сиди и слушай в восхищении, можешь хоть попросить автограф, но нет! Он дослушал и спросил, почему мы решили, будто вызывать её в магазине, полном зеркал, хорошая идея. Представляешь?

Кастиэль рассматривает подгоревшую черноватую корочку, и Дин щурится с подозрением — предательство он чует за милю.

— Я с ним согласен. Вы могли вывезти зеркало, а не вызывать её, рискуя попасться кому угодно, да к тому же чуть ли не в зеркальном лабиринте…

— Ясно, значит, я ошибался, это твоё дурное влияние, — бурчит Дин. — Никакого уважения к героям. И что это было за «окей, бумер» в мой адрес от Джека, где он таких слов нахватался…

Наверное, Кастиэль начинает кашлять вовсе не из-за того, что ненароком давится. Приходится делать вид, что узоры на тарелке куда интереснее его лица, хотя лгать себе Дин тоже старается разучиться.

На Кастиэля смотреть — и не насмотришься.

В мире есть искусство, при взгляде на которое замирает последний невежда. И ценителем быть не нужно, чтобы неизбывная, щемящая красота упала на самое чёрствое сердце, как сеть. Только сеть эта освобождает, а не пленяет. Есть искусство, которое дарит такое тепло невероятное, что искусством становишься и ты сам, и вся жизнь.

— Джек тебя очень уважает, Дин. В конце концов, вспомни…

— Я помню, — бормочет Дин.

Улыбка на лице предательски расплывается.

Семейка заговорщиков. Кажется, ту идею придумал как раз Джек. Первым Джек и появился перед Дином — в футболке с огромной надписью «мой отец самый лучший». Хотелось пошутить, конечно: «А какой из них, у тебя их трое», но Сэм со своей непослушной улыбкой вышел вслед за Джеком. В чёртовой футболке с «мой брат самый лучший». Следом из ниоткуда выскочили держащиеся за руки Чарли с Эйлин, и улыбнулись, и «мой друг самый лучший» Дин разглядел сразу, и Дин почти не зацепился взглядом за Габриэля с его насмешливым «брат моего парня самый лучший», потому что следом показался непривычно смущённый, жмущийся к стене Кастиэль.

«Мой парень самый лучший».

Дин после не помнил, кто и в каком порядке его обнимал, или все сразу, он не различал, чьё это тёплое кольцо рук, но знал только, что совершенно не хочет смотреть никому в глаза — не дай бог кто-то заметит, что его собственные предательски слезятся.

— Это было… неловко.

— Мы всего лишь показали тебе правду, Дин, — роняет Кастиэль, тоже увлекаясь узором на тарелке.

Смех выходит сдавленный и кривой.

— Пусть только Габриэль прекратит носить эту футболку. Сколько у него их, сто? Специально же мне глаза мозолит, зараза, — Дин молчит несколько секунд, пока не признаётся. — Мне до сих пор не верится, что это всё правда.

Как Кастиэль умудряется оказываться рядом за считанные секунды без своих сил? Ладонь вновь ложится на ткань халата, на спину, где должны дышать незримые ангельские крылья, но их нет. Горло сжимает чувство вины. Но Кастиэль вновь ловит взгляд, и Дин отвести глаз не может. Сэм в первый раз чертовски испугался, когда застал их — странная синхронизация движений, один и тот же наклон голов, сцепленные взгляды — будто натянутая нить между ними, которую страшно разорвать, отведя глаза.

Страшно разорвать даже спустя столько лет. Страшно принять тот факт, что связь уже не разорвётся, будь они оба хоть на разных концах вселенной.

— Я понимаю, Дин. Нам всем не верится, что всё закончилось. Вернее… началось что-то новое, и мы все боимся это потерять или не справиться с этим.

У Дина в кои-то веки хватает смелости оторвать взгляд, закрыв глаза. Да. Он понимает. Это немыслимо — быть наконец-то всем вместе, не оглядываться каждый час, не считать дни, не возвращаться к красивым картинкам лишь во снах. Но и во снах их счастливые улыбки раскалывались, зеркала разбивались, суля тысячу неудач, и та самая нить, связывавшая всех, рвалась. Светлые сны обращались кошмарами. Почему же реальный свет не может обратиться кошмаром тоже?

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Кас. Я успел смириться с тем, что теряю всех. Свыкнулся с мыслью, что навсегда останусь лишённым обычной жизни. Я словно изначально обречён, понимаешь, Кас?

— Это не так, — с трогательной теплотой произносит Кастиэль. — Но я понимаю. Я тоже был связан с Небесами раз и навсегда. И вот я здесь. И Габриэль. И Джек с его предназначением быть чудовищем. И Сэм, который был отдан Люциферу, но оказался сильнее всякого зла. И вот я здесь, с вами, хотя помыслить о подобном не мог.

— Да, тебе от нас не отделаться, — усмехается Дин с горечью, вскидывая уголки губ, как щит. — Уж прости. Ты обречён.

— Есть разница между связью, самой по себе неуничтожимой, и связью, которая становится неуничтожимой, ибо ты сам не хочешь её разорвать. Я рад, что знаю вас всех, Дин. Я рад, что знаю тебя.

Дин тихо смеётся, чувствуя, как щит рушится.

— Ты сам понял, что сказал?

— Конечно, — выгибает бровь Кастиэль. — Я, в отличие от некоторых, говорю о том, что разумею.

Немыслимо — быть настолько счастливым. Но почему бы не прекратить воспринимать это как что-то неправильное?

Нет ничего неправильного в том, что Джек переворачивает вверх дном библиотеку и звонит по налаженной Ровеной связи самой Ровене в Ад. В том, что Эйлин и Чарли приезжают почти на каждые выходные. В том, что в гостиной чаще звучит музыка, и Габриэль вытаскивает Сэма танцевать, а тот отнекивается, смущённый и неловкий, но против архангельских глаз ему не устоять. В том, что они вместе.

Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, который собирает тарелки, рассеянно слушает, как ангел говорит что-то про другой рецепт, про то, что сегодня должны приехать Джоди с девочками, так что Дину придётся ему помочь…

— Что мы будем делать, Кас?

Кастиэль оборачивается с недоумением:

— Я же сказал. Мы с тобой приготовим вот этот…

— Нет, Кас, — осторожно и неуверенно, сомневаясь, — я про другое.

Кастиэль понимает. Сэм когда-то спросил, не хочет ли Дин найти кого-то, кто всегда будет рядом, кто поймёт его и поддержит, кто не станет сторониться их жизни, примет её целиком и полностью. Дин и сам не осознавал, что давно такого человека нашёл.

— Я не знаю, Дин, — Кастиэль вздыхает, закусывая губу. — Никто не знает, наверное. Но главное, что у нас останемся мы.

И как всегда (и откуда взялась привычка, чьё дурное влияние?) спрашивает, перекликаясь с чужими прежними словами:

— Ты веришь мне, Дин?

— Всегда, Кас.

По крайней мере, одному страху точно пора уйти из его жизни. И Дин с ним справится.

Но не справится он с желанием снова обнять Кастиэля, не слушая его полураздражённые вздохи о том, что так они точно ничего не успеют приготовить. И точно не справится со странным желанием сказать:

— Спасибо тебе за всё, Кас.

— Ну надо же. Я ждал слов благодарности двенадцать лет.

Отсылка. Совершенно точно отсылка. У Кастиэля всегда краешек губ дёргается, когда он говорит что-то подобное. За спиной у Кастиэля календарь со смешными корги — вернее, с одним, и вполне конкретным: Сэм любит Габриэля фотографировать и фотографии лепить куда угодно. Не то чтобы кто-то в их доме против.

— Надо же, ровно двенадцать, — усмехается Дин.

Восемнадцатое сентября 2020 года светится, обведённое красным маркером.

Кастиэль улыбается в ответ, и его руки обхватывают Дина так же нежно, как наверняка обхватывали много лет назад, когда выносили из ада.

Так же, как вчера обхватило его палец кольцо.


End file.
